Néphilim
by Nachtfrost Yuu
Summary: Après la mort de Cédric, marquant la fin de sa 4ème année, Harry est vendu à une organisation criminelle par les Dursley qui en ont assez de lui. Et alors qu'il parvient à libérer les autres enfants, au prix de graves blessures, il est trouvé et soigné par Jésus qui le prend sous son aile. Jusqu'à ce que son destin le rattrape.
1. 00: Prologue

Disclaimer: Les mondes et personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et ceux de Until Death do us part sont à Hiroshi Takashige et Double-S. Seuls cette histoire et les Néphilims sont miens.

Rating: M pour les scènes violentes/sanglantes et les lemons futurs.

Couple: comme indiqué sur ma page de profil; surprise!

Je publie cette fic tous les 21 du mois. Donc le prochain chapitre sera là le 21 mars. J'espère que vous aimerez ma fanfiction!

\- Ne soyez pas inquiets, je la motive au fouet pour qu'elle écrive plus vite!

Rends-moi mon ordinateur toi! Et cesse de dire des trucs comme ça! Bref.. je remercie donc mon bêta-lecteur: Vidfinn.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue : Enchaîné

La nuit tombait, apportant dans son sillage le silence et l'obscurité. Une obscurité dans laquelle on ne voyait pas à plus de deux mètres, seulement éclairée par la faible lumière de la lune. Et le silence qui s'était installé semblait plein de murmures étouffés et du bruissement du feuillage des arbres.

Harry ne dormait pas. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité si c'était juste pour subir un cauchemar de plus. A la place, il observait tout ce qui se passait dans le campement à travers les barreaux de la cage de laquelle il était enfermé avec plusieurs autres enfants. Il regardait et retenait les habitudes de chacun ainsi que leur équipement.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé entre les mains de ces trafiquants d'enfants ? Simple, vraiment.

Sa quatrième année à Poudlard avait pris fin en même temps que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers; avec la mort de Cédric et la résurrection de Voldemort. C'est ainsi qu'il était retourné chez les Dursley, hanté par le décès de son ami. Cela avait engendré de violents cauchemars, desquels il se réveillait en sursaut, en sanglots et hurlant. Et disons simplement que Vernon n'appréciait pas le moins du monde d'être dérangé de la sorte au milieu de la nuit. Le jeune sorcier avait quelques nouvelles cicatrices pouvant en témoigner. Cependant, comme on pouvait s'en douter, ceci n'arrangea en rien l'état de Harry. Puis vint le jour où sa chère famille en eut assez de lui. Mais juste le mettre à la porte ne suffisait apparemment pas à son oncle. Ce dernier se débrouilla pour que l'adolescent soit vendu à des trafiquants d'organes.

Quand cela s'était-il passé ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, il avait perdu le décompte des jours.

Harry fit glisser son regard de l'extérieur de la cage à ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Dix autres enfants étaient emprisonnés à ses côtés. Sarah et Ann, deux jumelles blondes d'à peine 4 ans. Elles étaient les plus jeunes du groupe. Il y avait sur sa droite Keith, roulé en boule contre son frère, Edry, respectivement de 7 et 9 ans. Près d'eux, étaient Lyov, 8 ans, et Urielle, 6 ans. Et à gauche, Dmitri tentait tant bien que mal de calmer une Clemie en larmes. Ils avaient tous les deux 7 ans. Enfin, du côté opposé au sien, Jellal, qui avait 8 ans, était appuyé contre le flanc d'Allen, 11 ans. Il était le plus âgé, ayant 14 ans… à moins que son anniversaire ne soit déjà passé. Entre eux et lui, il y avait une autre différence que leur âge. Eux, ils avaient été enlevés. Lui, il avait été vendu.

Harry, après quelques instants, reporta son attention sur le camp et reprit sa garde. Deux jours auparavant, le jeune sorcier avait eu la possibilité de ramasser un couteau qu'un de leurs geôliers avait laissé traîner. Et depuis, il guettait une occasion. Il ne laisserait pas ces gosses finir leur vie ici. Quitte à crever en essayant, il allait leur permettre de s'enfuir. Allen lui avait servi de traducteur auprès des autres quand il leur avait expliqué ce qu'il comptait faire :

\- Quand je te dirais de courir, tu emmèneras les autres et tu les guideras au village que nous avons traversé plus tôt aujourd'hui. J'ai laissé des marques sur les arbres pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas. Allen, toi et Edry, vous devrez porter Ann et Sarah, elles sont trop petites pour se déplacer assez vite. Je vais faire diversion. Mais quoi que vous entendiez, ne vous retournez pas et continuez d'avancer.

Faire diversion… c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Allen. Alors que ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, en réalité, c'était d'en éliminer le plus possible avant de se faire avoir lui-même. Autant il s'en voulait terriblement pour la mort de Cédric, autant il savait parfaitement, au fond de lui, qu'il ne regretterait jamais de tuer ces ordures.

Alors il attendait le bon moment pour agir. Il attendait, calme et déterminé, la main crispée sur la lame et le regard de glace.

* * *

Et voilà. Court prologue, mais je promets que les chapitres sont plus longs!

Alors j'ai droit à des reviews? *pitits yeux larmoyants de chaton*


	2. 01: Le plus grand assassin du monde

Disclaimer: Les mondes et personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et ceux de Until Death do us part sont à Hiroshi Takashige et Double-S. Seuls cette histoire et les Néphilims sont miens.

Rating: M pour les scènes violentes/sanglantes et les lemons futurs.

Couple: comme indiqué sur ma page de profil; surprise!

Coucou me revoilà!

Je poste le chapitre ce soir car je ne suis pas totalement sûre de pouvoir le faire demain. Donc voici le chapitre 1 de Néphilim!

Merci à Vidfinn, qui a le courage de me relire!

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le plus grand assassin du monde

Son corps était tendu, guettant le moindre bruit, même s'il savait qu'il avait encore du temps avant que le garde ne passe une nouvelle fois devant la cage. Heureusement que la lame en sa possession était assez effilée pour crocheter la serrure. Pour une fois que sa chance mal foutue servait à autre chose qu'échapper à une mort certaine.

Enfin le cadenas céda et il ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la porte. Puis il se glissa rapidement jusqu'à Allen dont il secoua doucement l'épaule. Le plus jeune se réveilla en sursaut et Harry plaqua aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche, de sorte à ce qu'aucun son ne vienne les trahir. Captant l'attention de l'enfant, il posa l'index de sa main libre sur ses lèvres, lui faisant par-là signe de se taire. Après avoir reçu une réponse affirmative, il lui indiqua de s'occuper de Dmitri, Clemie, Lyov et Urielle. De son côté, il alla réveiller Keith, Edry, Ann, Sarah et Jellal.

Quand tous furent debout, il tendit Sarah à Allen et Ann –qui était la plus légère- à Edry. Puis il leur fit signe de le suivre en silence. Précautionneusement, le sorcier les fit progresser à travers le campement. Il remarqua que cela était bien plus facile que ce qu'il prévu au départ. Ces hommes les pensaient inoffensifs parce qu'ils étaient jeunes…

Comme ils allaient le regretter…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'arrière du camp et Harry mena les autres jusqu'au dernier arbre sur lequel il avait laissé une marque. Une fois là, il envisagea de les accompagner. Seulement, à ce moment-là, un cri d'alerte retenti derrière eux. Il se tourna vers Allen et ordonna :

\- Courez.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête gravement et se détourna du brun pour entraîner le reste du groupe à travers les arbres. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans le campement, il croisa le regard bleu paon de Jellal.

L'enfant le fixait avec une compréhension sombre dans les yeux. Il lui fit un geste respectueux de la tête, puis suivi rapidement les autres, sans se retourner. Harry ne resta pas plus longtemps sur place et revint sur ses pas dans un silence total. Le regard froid et déterminé, il se glissa comme une ombre auprès d'un homme isolé des autres. L'agitation prenait de l'ampleur, ils avaient enfin pris conscience de leur évasion. Le jeune mage savait qu'il était grandement désavantagé par son physique, petit et mince. Cependant, il se savait aussi bien plus rapide et agile que la normale. Et il comptait bien en tirer tous les avantages possibles.

Il attendit que l'homme soit à sa portée et bondit. Harry avait beau être petit, il était encore d'une taille suffisante pour atteindre ces ordures à la gorge. Vif comme un chat, il entailla profondément le cou de l'homme, l'empêchant de hurler alors qu'il mourait. Le corps chuta, produisant un bruit sourd en touchant le sol. Le sang du trafiquant avait giclé sur le sorcier, recouvrant sa main et faisant des tâches sur ses vêtements. Il fixa sa main tremblante de longues secondes, puis le corps par terre. Il avait tué un homme. Pas juste un animal ou un insecte quelconque mais un être humain, avec une histoire et peut-être une famille quelque part. Si facilement. Puis les visages de Jellal, Allen et des autres enfants vinrent flotter dans son esprit. Et il se souvint de ce qu'aurait été leur futur encore une heure plus tôt. Ses yeux se glacèrent, sa main cessa de trembler et il reprit son chemin d'une démarche souple, silencieux et déterminé.

Grâce à ses précédentes observations, Harry savait qu'il y avait seize trafiquants dans le campement… quinze maintenant. Il avança rapidement vers le lieu d'où venait l'agitation, réussissant à éliminer un autre homme sur le chemin. Encore quatorze. A peine quelques instants plus tard, il atteignit le centre du camp, là où se dressait leur cage désormais vide. Il se dissimula dans l'ombre et observa en vitesse la zone. Tous les hommes restant étaient là. En silence, il se rapprocha de celui qui était le plus éloigné du groupe, toujours caché dans l'obscurité. Il prit un souffle tremblant, raffermit sa prise sur sa lame et se jeta en avant. Le couteau fendit la chair tendre du cou sans aucune résistance. Avant même que le corps ne commence à tomber, Harry s'était déjà élancé vers le prochain trafiquant d'enfants. Là, il tendit vivement le bras, enfonçant son arme profondément dans l'œil de l'adulte, le tuant sur le coup. Plus que douze. Puis les coups de feu commencèrent. Alors qu'il avançait déjà vers sa cible suivante, il sentit une vive douleur lui déchirer la cuisse, là où une balle venait de l'atteindre. Cependant, cela ne le gêna pas le moins du monde, après tout, il savait très bien comment supporter la souffrance. Et cette blessure n'était absolument rien par rapport à un doloris. Quatre coups de couteau plus tard, le jeune sorcier n'avait plus que onze opposants. Sans attendre, il continua son œuvre macabre, ne prêtant aucunement attention aux blessures qui s'accumulaient sur son corps. Une longue et profonde entaille courait sur son torse, de son épaule gauche à sa hanche droite. Trois autres balles l'avaient touché, une à la jambe droite, une à l'épaule du même côté et la dernière au cou, manquant de peu de le tuer. Il avait perdu une grande quantité de sang et commençait à sentir fortement ses forces l'abandonner, ainsi que la douleur gagner en intensité, lui faisant serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir. Malgré son état déplorable, il ne put retenir un sourire sauvage; en face de lui, ils n'étaient plus que trois. Le brun avait presque réussi, les gosses seraient bientôt en sécurité. Sans perdre son sourire, Harry reprit le combat. Il sauta sur la gauche pour éviter une salve de balles, se rapprochant par la même occasion de l'un de ses ennemis. Avec une violence confinant à la sauvagerie, il lui trancha le ventre. L'homme s'effondra à genoux puis sur le sol, ses viscères se répandant devant lui alors qu'il agonisait. Harry le laissa là se vider de son sang et se tourna immédiatement vers sa cible suivante. A ce stade, avec la fatigue, la perte de sang et la douleur due aux blessures de plus en plus vive, il ne réussissait plus à se déplacer que grâce à sa détermination et réagissait à l'instinct. Les yeux fixés sur la gorge de son ennemi, il s'élança. Cet homme ne lui posa aucun problème, semblant pétrifié sur place. Enfin. Enfin, il n'en restait plus qu'un. Harry se tourna doucement vers celui-ci, pratiquement à bout de force et la vision trouble à cause de la perte de sang. Le trafiquant eut alors l'air de se rendre compte qu'il était le dernier debout et prit une expression de pure horreur en regardant ce gamin couvert de sang. Gamin qui venait d'éliminer ses quinze compagnons. Le jeune sorcier se jeta en avant, déclenchant les tirs de son adversaire, dont un lui transperça le ventre, sans que cela ne l'arrête. Percutant l'homme à pleine vitesse, ils chutèrent tous les deux à terre. Harry, à cheval sur le corps de l'autre, planta rageusement sa lame dans le torse de l'homme, visant approximativement la zone du cœur. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il continua ses coups même après que son opposant ait rendu son dernier souffle. La respiration haletante et tous ses membres tremblant violemment, il ralentit peu à peu, jusqu'à être totalement immobile. Puis il leva la tête vers la lune illuminant cette nuit et la fixa d'un air absent, sans vraiment pouvoir la voir.

Son corps l'élançait horriblement et sa vue était si floue qu'il ne voyait plus à trois mètres. Doucement, il se laissa glisser à terre et roula avec difficulté sur le dos. Afin de regarder le ciel alors qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir. Et il resta ainsi de longues minutes, immobile, le corps parcouru d'un tremblement continu. Sa conscience vacillait quand un craquement retentit sur sa gauche, de là où les enfants avaient fui. S'accrochant avec ses dernières forces aux brides de lucidité qui lui restaient, il écouta les bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui, les yeux fermés. Cette silhouette n'appartenait à aucun des gosses, alors à travers ses cils, il guetta une faille. Faille qui se présenta quand cette personne s'accroupit à ses côtés. Le geste que l'adolescent fit alors, il ne put le faire uniquement grâce à sa volonté inébranlable. Il posa sa lame sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de l'autre, là où il savait qu'il y avait une artère importante.

Rouvrant complètement les yeux, il croisa un regard argenté. Et son monde fut englouti dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Il courait, ses mouvements souples et véloces, évitant les arbres avec dextérité. Comme une ombre, il guettait du coin de l'œil les traces de sang qui avaient été laissées sur les arbres et le guidaient depuis le village. Soudain, des bruits de courses l'atteignirent et il se saisit de ses armes. Parmi toutes les situations auxquelles il pensa, il n'envisagea pas une seule fois qu'il se retrouverait face à face avec un groupe d'enfants. Dix, compta-t-il rapidement. Deux d'entre eux portaient de petites jumelles blondes. Un enfant aux yeux d'un bleu paon magnifique se plaça au-devant du groupe, armé d'une simple branche. Inspectant promptement les alentours, il baissa ses armes et leur parla en levant les mains en signe de paix :

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. J'étais en train de suivre ces traces sur les arbres pour trouver ceux qui vous ont enlevé. Vous vous êtes enfuis ?

Celui qui semblait être le plus âgé se mis en avant, tenant l'une des petites filles dans ses bras. Hésitant, il l'observa quelques instants puis hocha la tête :

\- Oui, on suivait les marques dans l'autre sens pour retourner au village.

\- Bien, je vais vous ramener là-bas. Au fait, je m'appe…

Il ne fut pas en mesure de terminer sa phrase, le gosse le coupa l'air paniquer :

\- Non ! Nous, on peut se débrouiller pour retrouver le village ! Mais pitié… s'il vous plaît, allez sauver Harry.

Interloqué pas la supplication de l'enfant, mais aussi par l'accord qu'il voyait chez les autres, il interrogea :

\- Harry ?

Le même lui répondit :

\- C'est Harry qui nous a sauvés. C'est lui qui a laissé les traces sur les arbres. C'est lui aussi qui a ouvert la cage et nous a permis de nous enfuir… Mais il est resté derrière pour faire diversion. Alors s'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît, sauvez-le…

Il n'eut même pas besoin d'y réfléchir et leur ordonna d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contestation :

\- Continuez de courir, vous êtes presque arrivé. Je vais le chercher.

Une lueur de profond soulagement alluma le regard du jeune, puis il hocha docilement la tête et entraîna les autres. Il allait se détourner et reprendre sa progression vers le camp quand il croisa ce regard bleu paon. Il stoppa son mouvement et le questionna du regard. Ce dernier reprit les paroles de son camarade d'infortune :

\- Harry est resté en arrière pour les empêcher de nous poursuivre.

Il comprit immédiatement ce que voulait dire le changement dans les mots utilisés. Alors qu'il allait partir, il fut une seconde fois arrêté par le gosse :

\- Comment vous vous appelez ?

Il eut un grand sourire et lui lança par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il reprenait sa course :

\- Jésus !

Et il s'éloigna sans se retourner. Oui, il était Jésus, le plus grand assassin du monde. 1 mètre 92 pour 87 kilos. Sa silhouette mince était faite de muscles fins montrant les nombreuses heures d'entraînement qu'il avait traversé. Il avait la peau pâle, tranchant fortement avec ses cheveux noirs, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et étaient savamment ébouriffés. Ses traits étaient durs, acérés et pourtant d'une finesse étonnante chez un homme. Il avait un nez droit, des lèvres fines et des pommettes hautes. Cependant, ce qui ressortait le plus chez lui étaient ses yeux perçants d'une couleur argentée frappante.

L'assassin arriva bien vite au campement et fut aussitôt alerté par l'odeur omniprésente de sang qui imprégnait les lieux. Sans même y penser, comme un réflexe, il dégaina ses armes et commença son avancée en silence. Il tomba rapidement sur un premier corps, qu'il prit le temps d'observer sans pour autant ralentir. Gorge tranchée en un coup, il n'avait rien vu venir et n'avait pas eu le temps de crier. Le second cadavre que Jésus trouva avait subi exactement le même sort. Aucun autre mort ne vint troubler son chemin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ce qui ressemblait fortement au centre du camp. Une colère froide s'infiltra dans ses veines quand il vit une cage et comprit que c'était là que les enfants avaient été gardés. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ce fait –bien que révoltant- qui le fit s'arrêter, mais le véritable carnage qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

Quinze corps mutilés s'offraient à son regard. Plus de la moitié avaient la gorge tranchée, les autres avaient été poignardés à plusieurs reprises. Il en vit même un qui l'avait été dans l'œil.

Mais ce furent les quatre silhouettes reposant au cœur de cette scène de carnage qui retinrent son attention. Il détailla la scène en s'approchant doucement. Trois hommes, l'un d'eux avait le cou lacéré d'une entaille nette, un autre avait été éventré. Cela lui amena une légère moue dégoûtée sur les lèvres. On aurait dit qu'on s'était déchaîné sur le dernier trafiquant au vu du nombre de coups qu'il avait reçu et de la violence incroyable de ceux-ci.

Puis son regard se posa sur la dernière silhouette de cette scène macabre, nettement plus petite que toutes les autres. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir cela, sa gorge se nouant en constatant qu'il était arrivé trop tard. La petite forme était étendue sur le sol, baignant dans le sang qui détrempait la terre. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de 14 ans. Son corps trop mince et gracile ne faisant que mettre en avant sa fragilité. Et la peau blanche tâchée de sang était une vue malsaine qui amena un goût amer dans sa bouche de Jésus et lui serra douloureusement le cœur. D'autant plus que le gosse avait encore son couteau en main.

Par ailleurs, il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée que cet adolescent ait choisi de tuer leurs geôliers pour assurer la fuite des autres. Mais surtout à ce qu'il ait réussi…

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le tueur à gages s'avança jusqu'à ce tenir à côté du corps du garçon. Puis il s'accroupit pour pouvoir un peu mieux détailler ses traits. Ce qui se produisit alors lui fit écarquiller les yeux sous l'effet de la stupéfaction qu'il ressentit. Le petit brun –il était vivant putain !- leva difficilement le bras pour venir poser sa lame à peu près là où se trouvait l'artère fémorale, à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Baissant les yeux, il croisa le regard unique de l'autre. Trouble à cause de la fatigue, de la douleur et de la perte de sang, il était pourtant brûlant d'une détermination farouche. Jésus n'avait jamais vu une telle nuance de vert auparavant. Sombres et profonds, semblant éclairés d'une lumière intérieure, ces yeux pouvaient sans problème rendre honteuse n'importe quelle pierre précieuse. Captivé, l'assassin les vit vaciller puis se fermer alors que la tête du petit brun roulait sur le côté et que sa main tombait au sol. Sa conscience avait sombré.

Avec des gestes vifs et précis, Jésus répertoria hâtivement les blessures de l'adolescent. Et merde quoi, autant dire qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'une et qu'elles n'étaient pas légères. Bordel… une mauvaise éraflure lui apprit même qu'il avait manqué de très peu de se prendre une balle dans le cou.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de peser les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui. Avec une grande délicatesse et énormément de précautions, il tira le petit corps brisé dans ses bras. Le tueur ajusta doucement sa prise puis le raffermit et s'élança en direction du village, laissant ce spectacle macabre derrière lui.

S'il faisait assez vite, le gosse pourrait encore être sauvé.

* * *

Et voilà, des reviews? *voix tremblotante avec de petits yeux de chaton au bord des larmes*

A dans un mois! Kisu!

Yuu


	3. 02: Ce que racontaient leurs yeux

Disclaimer: Les mondes et personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et ceux de Until Death do us part sont à Hiroshi Takashige et Double-S. Seuls cette histoire et les Néphilims sont miens.

Rating: M pour les scènes violentes/sanglantes et les lemons futurs.

Couple: comme indiqué sur ma page de profil; surprise!

Salut, me revoici!

Eh eh, on est encore le 21 ^^, 23h ok, mais toujours le 21!

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir que ma fic plait!

Un autre merci à Vidfinn pour sa relecture courageuse XD

Et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Ce que racontaient leurs yeux

Il avait mal, sa poitrine le brûlait, sa jambe et son épaule droite l'élançaient horriblement. Il se sentait oppressé, comme à l'étroit dans son propre corps… Doucement, Harry prit de lentes inspirations tremblantes pour tenter de tempérer un tant soit peu la douleur. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas très efficace…

Puis il prit lentement conscience de sa situation. Il sentait la couverture qui reposait sur lui ainsi que le matelas dans son dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? … et c'était où « là » d'abord ?

\- Tu es réveillé ? C'est bien, on commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir montrer de signes de réveil.

La voix grave provenait de sa gauche. Elle le fit violemment sursauter et le jeune sorcier voulu se redresser avec précipitation. Il n'était pas question qu'il reste dans cette position vulnérable une seconde de plus. Un gémissement lourd passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand son ventre fut déchiré par une douleur aigüe.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et le firent se recoucher, douces mais fermes. En même temps, la voix retentit une nouvelle fois, grondante mais d'un timbre si clair…

\- Eh là, reste couché. Tu vas rouvrir tes blessures.

* * *

Jésus fixa le corps de l'adolescent inconscient quelques minutes puis soupira. Harry. C'était le nom par lequel les autres gosses l'avaient désigné. Ils étaient là depuis six jours, et le dernier enfant, Jellal, avait été renvoyé chez lui la veille.

Harry ne s'était pas réveillé depuis qu'il s'était évanoui au milieu des cadavres. L'assassin avait bien cru qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit… et pourtant, il respirait toujours.

Mais il devait encore quitter le monde des songes. Jésus laissa échapper un nouveau soupir en pensant que s'il ne le faisait pas bientôt, sa santé déjà bien esquintée en pâtirait. Le tueur tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et contempla le ciel s'assombrir.

Ce fut un changement dans la respiration du jeune qui le sortit de son observation. Ses yeux se fixèrent aussitôt sur la forme fragile de l'autre. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha en silence du lit, devant lequel il s'accroupit. Jésus put voir Harry remuer inconfortablement en finissant de sortir du sommeil. Quand il fut certain que le petit brun était bien conscient il prit la parole, veillant à ne pas parler trop fort :

\- Tu es réveillé ? C'est bien, on commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir montrer de signes de réveil.

Le tueur à gages vit alors le blessé avoir un violent sursaut. Puis tenter de se relever prestement et pousser un gémissement de douleur à cause des plaies de son ventre. Ne perdant pas une seconde, Jésus mit ses mains sur les épaules du jeune et le força à se recoucher.

\- Eh là, reste couché. Tu vas rouvrir tes blessures.

A ce moment, l'assassin rencontra pour la seconde fois le regard vert unique de l'autre. Et une nouvelle fois fut captivé. Il ne fit rien pour se soustraire à l'observation du jeune sorcier. Harry de son côté, détailla l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il était grand… avec une constitution mince et finement musclée. Sa peau était pâle, presque autant que la sienne et il possédait des cheveux noirs, comme lui. Même s'il avait l'impression que le fait qu'ils soient ébouriffés était volontaire. Il avait des traits fins et durs, acérés, lui donnant un air de prédateur. Et ses yeux d'argent, perçants, le couvaient d'un regard inquiet.

Jésus vit le petit brun ouvrir la bouche et une voix douce bien que rauque s'éleva :

\- Où…

Une quinte de toux coupa son début de phrase et le tueur porta un verre d'eau aux lèvres du plus jeune. Il l'aida à boire lentement en répondant à ce qu'il avait compris de la question :

\- Nous sommes dans un petit village, celui que vous avez traversé en dernier avec les trafiquants. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais nous sommes en Tchétchénie.

A son incompréhension, Harry fronça les sourcils et murmura difficilement :

\- …non… où sont… les enfants ?

Jésus en lâcha un soupir de surprise et posa un regard impénétrable sur le blessé. Ce putain de gosse ! Il venait de se réveiller après avoir frôlé la mort de très près et être resté inconscient six jours. Et la première chose qu'il faisait, c'était de demander après les enfants… Le tueur à gages ne parvenait pas à croire à quel point il était désintéressé. Voyant dans son regard combien il était inquiet, Jésus ne put que répondre en lui offrant un sourire rassurant :

\- Soit sans crainte, ils sont sains et saufs. Ils ont tous été renvoyés chez eux. Le dernier –un certain Jellal je crois- est parti hier.

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de poser une autre question, il ajouta :

\- Dors maintenant, nous pourrons parler plus tard, mais là, tu as besoin de repos.

Il put alors observer le plus jeune lutter contre le sommeil, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était totalement épuisé. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu, en même temps que sa vue se troublait. Pourtant, il trouva la force de demander une dernière chose :

\- Qui… êtes… vous ?

Devant cette obstination butée, l'assassin fut incapable de retenir le sourire qui lui vint aux lèvres. Il passa sa main gauche doucement dans les mèches noires et rebelles, sachant que cela le ferait succomber. Et il souffla lentement :

\- Je suis Jésus.

* * *

Harry émergea lentement du sommeil, papillonnant des yeux. Il était entouré d'une chaleur confortable et avait l'impression de flotter. C'était une sensation très étrange… Au fur et à mesure que se conscience s'éclaircissait, les évènements passés remontaient à la surface.

Il avait tué.

Il s'était dit qu'il ne regretterait pas, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait effectivement le cas…

Mais au fond de lui était enracinée la conviction inébranlable qu'ils avaient mérité leur sort et qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il resta plongé dans ses réflexions un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque quelque chose. Le silence. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit autour de lui. Il entreprit de se redresser, avec précaution, en faisant attention à ne pas tirer sur ses blessures. Une fois assis, il fit voyager son regard dans la pièce. Il nota tout de suite que c'était une chambre très simple. Il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire. Le lit sur lequel il était dans un coin, la petite table qui y était collée et une chaise postée près de la fenêtre. Il avisa alors le verre posé sur la table et se demanda où était l'homme… Jésus. Toujours aussi doucement, il commença à se lever. Il en était rendu à être assis au bord du lit quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le fameux Jésus. Celui-ci portait un plateau et resta quelques secondes immobile avant de se reprendre et de lui ordonner :

\- Tu n'es en état d'aller nulle part, recouche-toi.

Le tueur de son côté n'en revenait pas, il s'absentait vingt minutes et voilà qu'il le retrouvait en train de sortir du lit. Il observa l'adolescent considérer la chose puis se remettre dans le lit. Ou essayer. Au vu de la légère grimace sur ses lèvres, il avait du mal à faire le chemin inverse. Poussant un léger soupir à moitié amusé, il s'avança pour poser son plateau sur la table basse et l'aida à s'assoir contre la tête de lit, avec l'oreiller dans le dos. Puis il alla chercher la chaise pour s'installer lui-même aux côtés du blessé. Avec un amusement certain, il remarqua que le petit brun lorgnait le bol de soupe sur le plateau. Il s'en saisit et lui tendit en commentant :

\- Tiens, tu dois avoir faim. Mais fais attention, c'est chaud.

Le regard vert de l'autre scruta le sien quelques secondes avant qu'il ne prenne le bol en disant faiblement :

\- Merci.

Les instants qui suivirent passèrent dans un silence paisible et Jésus attendit tranquillement que le plus jeune finisse de manger. Pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prenne l'initiative de se présenter :

\- Je m'appelle Harry.

Un sourire prit place sur le visage du tueur à gages qui lui dit :

\- Je sais. Les enfants me l'ont dit.

Face au regard circonspect qui lui répondit, il ajouta :

\- J'étais sur les traces de ce groupe de kidnappeurs depuis plusieurs jours quand je suis tombé sur les marques de sang que tu avais laissé sur les arbres. Je les ai suivies et ai fini par croiser les gosses. J'allais les raccompagner au village quand ils m'ont supplié de te sauver.

Le jeune brun lui adressa un signe de tête montrant sa compréhension. Jésus ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce qu'il s'incline et le remercie de sa voix douce :

\- Merci de m'avoir secouru. Je vous dois la vie.

\- Ce n'est rien, je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser crever là-bas alors que j'avais une chance de te sauver.

L'assassin avait enchaîné rapidement, mal à l'aise devant cette reconnaissance non feinte. Il laissa passer quelques instants de silence, puis accrocha le regard du blessé pour reprendre :

\- Je voudrais que tu m'expliques comment tu leur as permis de s'échapper.

Quand Harry se tendit brutalement, il s'empressa d'ajouter vivement :

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire aujourd'hui, ni demain. Tu peux garder le silence si tu le désires. Et tu n'as absolument pas à craindre un quelconque jugement de ma part. je serais bien le dernier à te reprocher d'avoir tué ces ordures.

\- …

Le tueur guetta la réaction de l'adolescent, il le vit serrer les poings sur ses genoux et sa mâchoire se carrer. Puis ces yeux verts rencontrèrent l'argent des siens, et il y discerna un trouble profond, ainsi que de la peur :

\- Je ne regrette pas… je ne regrette pas de les avoir tué, c'est… mal, non ? Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais ?

Harry pensait à Voldemort. Cet être que l'on ne pouvait plus appeler un homme. Il se délectait de la souffrance de ses victimes, jouissait de leur mort. Il ne connaissait pas le sens du mot remord. Et le jeune sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les similitudes entre leurs vies. Il redoutait plus que tout de devenir un monstre comme lui…

\- As-tu aimé les tuer ?

La voix de Jésus lui fit relever les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé. L'assassin lui, pouvait voir toute l'incertitude que contenait ce regard. Il attendit en silence que l'autre lui réponde et finit par entendre un murmure peu assuré :

\- Non…

\- Alors ne te torture pas l'esprit inutilement. Ces salauds ont mérité leur mort. Tant que tu ne te réjouiras pas de donner la mort ou de faire souffrir, tu n'auras rien d'un monstre. Et si tuer ces hommes pour protéger des gosses faisait de toi quelqu'un de mauvais, mais alors qu'est-ce que je serais, moi ?

Les yeux verts se posèrent sur lui, porteurs d'une interrogation hésitante. Il soupira et commença à parler d'une voix stable et décidée :

\- Je suis un tueur à gages, un assassin. J'ai un certain code moral comparé à d'autres, mais il n'en reste pas moins que je tue et que j'y gagne de l'argent. Bien sûr, je pourrais dire que je choisis mes « boulots », que j'enquête sur la cible pour décider si elle mérite de mourir. Mais les faits resteraient les mêmes. Je suis doué pour le meurtre, j'ai même gagné le titre de « meilleur assassin du monde ».

Il fit une courte pause, le temps de laisser le jeune blessé assimiler ses paroles et il reprit :

\- Ma couverture est toujours la même. Enseignant. C'est ça qui fait que je suis là, car j'estime que ces gamins sont sous ma protection tant que je suis leur professeur. Il y a deux ans, trois de mes élèves ont été enlevés, par la même organisation que votre groupe. Transplant Connexion, TPC pour faire court, cette association rassemble un grand nombre d'organisations criminelles. Ils sont ma cible numéro un depuis. Il faut que je les retrouve, ou au moins que je sache ce qu'ils sont devenus. Et je ne m'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir détruit TPC ou d'être mort en essayant.

Vert et argent se rencontrèrent et Harry scruta le regard de l'homme. Il y vit tellement plus que ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il pouvait voir et comprendre l'abominable solitude qui hantait ces iris. Il remarqua sans mal la force qui y transparaissait ainsi que sa volonté de fer. Il vit aussi les blessures qu'avait laissé sa vie, juste des cicatrices ou des plaies encore à vif. Cet homme, cet homme qui l'avait sauvé savait, comprenait vraiment ce que voulais dire souffrir. Et pourtant, le jeune sorcier voyait encore une douceur dans ces yeux qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé y trouver.

De son côté, Jésus resta silencieux, immobile sous le regard du plus jeune. Les secondes s'étirèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix douce de l'adolescent lui demander :

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Le tueur n'avait absolument pas cette question arriver, mais quelle idée aussi de demander ce genre de chose dans cette situation… néanmoins, il répondit :

\- Le 23 août, pourquoi ?

Un rire amer passa les lèvres du blessé avant qu'il n'explique :

\- J'ai eu 15 ans et je ne le savais même pas…

Le léger haussement de ses sourcils fut la seule chose qui trahi la surprise de Jésus. Il ne semblait pas du tout avoir cet âge. Il paraissait plus jeune, et ses traits si fins ajouté à sa mineur n'aidait pas le moins du monde.

\- Le couteau…

L'assassin focalisa son attention sur le petit brun qui semblait chercher ses mots.

\- L'un d'eux avait fait tomber un couteau et ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il était assez près de notre cage pour que je le récupère. Ils n'ont rien remarqué. Et j'ai attendu une faille, une occasion de les faire s'échapper. J'avais déjà choisi de rester derrière et d'en emporter le plus possible avec moi. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas juste nous laisser fuir bien gentiment. Et moins nombreux ils étaient, plus les enfants avaient de chances de s'en tirer.

Harry rencontra ses yeux et il y vit briller la même détermination froide qu'il avait aperçue quand il l'avait secouru, avant qu'il ne perdre connaissance.

\- Ce qu'ils allaient leur faire… ils allaient être tués pour leurs organes. Je me suis dit que leur permettre d'échapper à cette fin était une raison suffisante de mourir.

Jésus nota alors qu'il n'accordait aucune valeur à sa propre vie, comme si elle n'avait pas la moindre importance dans la situation dans laquelle ils avaient été. Il n'avait jamais envisagé s'en sortir vivant une seule seconde. Puis il le vit baisser les yeux une nouvelle fois alors qu'il reprenait son récit :

\- J'ai expliqué mon plan à Allen pour qu'il le traduise aux autres pour moi. Quand nous avons traversé le village, deux jours plus tard, j'ai entaillé ma main gauche, et j'ai laissé des traces de mon sang sur les arbres…

Il porta sa main bandée à ses yeux.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils n'aient pas vu cela…

\- C'est en grande partie grâce à ça que tu es en vie. Sans ces marques, je ne t'aurais jamais trouvé à temps, l'informa l'assassin.

\- L'occasion que j'attendais s'est présentée après que la nuit soit tombée. Heureusement, la lame du couteau était assez fine pour que je parvienne à crocheter la serrure. Puis j'ai réveillé les autres et je les ai conduits à l'arrière du campement. Je ne pensais pas qu'on y arriverait sans se faire remarquer. A ce moment-là, on a entendu un cri d'alerte, alors je leur ai dit de courir et je suis revenu sur mes pas.

Harry s'arrêta et le tueur à gages lui laissa le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il se doutait bien que le plus dur restait à raconter. Les secondes s'égrainèrent en silence et finalement, le petit mage continua :

\- Je me suis dirigé vers le centre du camp, et sur le chemin, j'en ai tué deux. Je les ai égorgés. Ils n'ont rien vu venir. J'ai continué en me dissimulant dans les ombres. Quand j'ai atteint les autres, ils étaient tous amassés devant notre cage vide. J'ai commencé par le plus éloigné du groupe. Lui aussi, je lui ai tranché la gorge. Et je me suis jeté sur le suivant, je crois que celui-là, je l'ai touché à l'œil. C'est là qu'ils ont commencé à faire feu, j'ai été touché à la cuisse. Je ne me souviens pas bien de ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite, mes souvenirs deviennent flous. Je sais que j'ai continué de me battre. Je me souviens des corps qui tombent et du sang qui imprègne le sol. Après, tout semble s'éclaircir un peu et j'étais en train de regarder le ciel alors que je ne pouvais plus le voir. Et tout était trouble et j'avais froid et tellement mal. Là, une brindille a craqué, alors j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai attendu. Une personne s'est approchée et à travers mes cils, j'ai vu que c'était un homme. C'était toi. Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'étais pourtant sûr qu'ils n'étaient que seize… mais j'étais à bout de force, alors, j'ai attendu, encore, une ouverture, une occasion. Cette occasion est apparue quand tu t'es accroupi, mais j'ai à peine pu lever le bras. Je me rappelle de tes yeux… et tout est devenu noir…

La voix de Harry avait été de plus en plus lointaine, ses yeux voilés alors qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Sa voix avait doucement faibli jusqu'à s'éteindre, ne laissant plus que le silence dans la chambre. Perturbé comme il était, il était passé au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte. Jésus prit le temps de considérer les informations qu'il avait reçu. Puis il souffla le nom du jeune homme :

\- Harry.

Ces yeux verts si uniques s'éclaircirent et se focalisèrent sur lui. Il voyait tant de choses dans son regard. Si clair. Si clair et pourtant entaché de tant d'ombres. Il voyait une solitude écrasante qui faisait écho en lui. Il pouvait entrevoir les épreuves qu'il avait traversé et qui n'avaient pas manqué de lui faire du mal et de le briser chaque fois un peu plus. Il avait souffert, c'était indéniable. Enormément. Mais le plus triste était que son regard parlait d'abandon et de confiance brisée… pourtant… pourtant, il pouvait percevoir cette détermination, ce refus d'abandonner qui le faisait avancer même au bord de la mort. Il y avait aussi une innocence qui avait survécu malgré tout et cette tendresse si fragile…

\- Que dirais-tu de devenir mon élève ?

* * *

Ta-daaaaa!

Alors? J'ai droit à des reviews? *suppliants yeux larmoyants de chaton*

Au 21 Mai!

Kisu!


	4. 03: Ce que j'ai toujours voulu

Disclaimer: Les mondes et personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et ceux de Until Death do us part sont à Hiroshi Takashige et Double-S. Seuls cette histoire et les Néphilims sont miens.

Rating: M pour les scènes violentes/sanglantes et les lemons futurs.

Couple: comme indiqué sur ma page de profil; surprise!

Coucou, me revoilà!

Je suis vraiment désolée que ce chapitre soit aussi court, mais malheureusement il ne sert que de transition pour la suite de l'histoire...

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire!

Un immense merci à Vidfinn pour sa relecture -très- courageuse XD

Je suis heureuse, mais à un point! J'ai eu le nouveau Fire Emblem Fates hier, et il me passionne déjà!

Déjà que j'avais adoré Awakening...

A la prochaine (bas de page... -.-')

Et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ce que j'ai toujours voulu

Harry cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois. Mais non, il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il fixa Jésus d'un air hébété un instant avant de bafouiller :

\- Qu… quoi ?

Le tueur qui était assis à côté de son lit semblait être on ne peut plus sérieux. Il lui avait bel et bien proposé de devenir son élève… Et à son expression, il devinait clairement qu'il lui avait offert d'apprendre à tuer. A devenir un assassin.

Et cette proposition ne le rebutait pas autant qu'elle aurait dû.

Plutôt que de s'appesantir sur son manque flagrant de dégoût à l'idée d'ôter des vies, Harry préféra poser une autre question :

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Le tueur à gages observa en silence son futur élève – non, il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait que le petit brun accepte. Puis il retint un sourire _légèrement_ moqueur en remarquant que le plus jeune commençait à être mal à l'aise sous son regard. A la place, il entreprit d'énoncer les raisons qui l'avaient décidé à lui faire cette proposition :

\- Il y a un nom pour les tueurs dans mon genre. Dans le milieu, on nous appelle les Nettoyeurs. Nettoyeurs, parce que nous choisissons nos cibles de façon à éliminer des ordures comme ceux qui vous ont enlevé. Nous avons décidé d'être des assassins afin de débarrasser le monde de ces déchets, contrairement à ceux qui le sont devenus pour l'argent ou pour satisfaire leur soif de sang. Seulement, comme tu peux t'en douter, les tueurs avec une morale sont ridiculement peu nombreux. Cela est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai offert cette possibilité.

Jésus s'arrêta quelques secondes pour rassembler ses pensées et croisa le regard attentif de l'autre brun :

\- Cependant, la principale raison, c'est toi. Juste toi. Tu ne désires pas engendrer la souffrance ou la mort sans raison, mais tu n'hésites pourtant pas à tuer quand c'est nécessaire. Dans le même temps, j'ai pu constater grâce à notre précédente conversation que tu as peu de chances de devenir un Sanguinaire –ceux qui tuent par plaisir.

Le silence s'étira durant de longues secondes pendant lesquelles l'assassin observa attentivement les réactions d'Harry. Ainsi, il put voir une profonde incertitude agiter son regard. Ce fut cette importante hésitation qui lui fit réaliser qu'il avait négligé une chose primordiale quand il lui avait fait son offre. Il s'empressa alors de réparer cet oubli :

\- Bien sûr, si tu souhaites retrouver ta famille, je comprendrais parfaitement.

Etrangement, la réaction qu'Harry eut à ses paroles ne fut absolument pas celle à laquelle Jésus s'attendait. Les yeux du petit brun s'assombrirent brusquement et devinrent plus froid encore que la glace et il serra les dents fortement. L'assassin allait l'interroger quand le jeune sorcier le devança en chuchotant d'un ton amer :

\- Il y a une autre différence majeure entre les autres gamins et moi, autre que l'écart entre nos âges.

Le tueur à gages grimaça intérieurement, se disant que le gosse n'avait plus de famille vivante quand celui-ci reprit, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure :

\- Eux, ils ont été kidnappés alors que moi… moi, ma « famille » m'a vendu… parce qu'apparemment juste m'abandonner n'était pas assez. …ils me haïssent… ils me détestent… et enfant, je me demandais toujours « pourquoi ? », « pourquoi ne m'aiment-ils pas ? ». J'ai fini par comprendre que c'était simplement moi, que ma simple existence les dégoûtait plus que tout…

Jésus ne sut pas quoi dire, il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait dire quelque chose… que pouvait-on dire à quelqu'un qui vous avait annoncé que sa famille l'avait vendu afin qu'il se fasse tuer ?

Il était mal à l'aise face à la douleur qui avait pris possession des iris verts. Mais rien ne fut dit. C'est pourquoi il fut quelque peu surpris quand Harry prit la parole :

\- Si j'acceptais…

L'assassin accrocha le regard du plus jeune, déterminé à ne plus le lâcher.

\- Si j'acceptais votre proposition, qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

Plutôt heureux que le petit brun n'accepte pas sans poser de questions –c'est bien, il n'était pas stupide- il lui donna des explications de bonne grâce :

\- Je vais te former pour que tu deviennes un assassin de premier ordre. Je vais t'entraîner au combat au corps-à-corps, t'apprendre à te servir d'armes. Je vais affuter tes réflexes et ton esprit jusqu'à leurs limites.

Le jeune magicien hocha lentement la tête, prenant son temps pour peser les options qui s'offraient à lui. C'était la première fois, la première fois qu'il pouvait choisir seul ce qu'il voulait faire. Sans y penser, il murmura doucement :

\- Je ne veux plus avoir de chaînes, plus d'obligations ni d'attentes de la part de personnes que je connais à peine. Je veux pouvoir faire mes choix sans que quelqu'un tente de les influencer. Je veux… je veux juste être libre…

Il lâcha dans un souffle tremblant, avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne :

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu…

Encore une fois, Jésus garda le silence. Mais il comprenait. Cette envie de liberté. C'était la même que celle qu'il avait lui-même, celle qui faisait qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne d'ordre. Celle qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait tolérer aucune forme de contrôle sur sa personne. Il resta donc silencieux, observant le petit brun en attendant sa réponse.

\- J'accepte.

Le tueur à gages rencontra les yeux de l'autre, qui brillaient de cette même détermination –celle qu'il avait vu quelques jours auparavant.

\- J'accepte de devenir votre élève.

Jésus lui offrit un sourire carnassier alors que l'argent de ses yeux ressemblait à du métal en fusion.

\- Commence déjà par me tutoyer, je n'ai que 23 ans et tu me fais me sentir vieux. C'est mauvais pour mon amour propre.

Ces mots tirèrent un sourire authentique à Harry. Pas empli d'ironie ou d'amertume. Un vrai sourire. Le premier depuis longtemps.

* * *

Et voilà!

Comme je l'avais dit, très court... pardon! J'ai quand même droit à une petite review? Siouplait?

Au fait, j'ai lancé un sondage sur mon profile! Que ceux qui sont gentils aillent voir! (supplication déguisée pour que des gens prennent pitié de moi et votent...)

Au 21 Juin! Kisu!


	5. NOTE

!NOTE!

Je suis désolée de devoir mettre cette note, mais le chapitre 4 me pose quelques problèmes...

J'aurais donc du retard dans ma publication.

Encore désolée pour cela.


End file.
